


The Napping Flat

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, just a bit of fluff I thought of when I couldn't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: When I taught preschool many moons ago, the kids had nap time every day, and one of the few things that would get most of them to sleep, was when I would read a book called 'The Napping House' written by Audrey and Don Wood.This is my imagining of a time when this book was the only way for Sherlock to get Rosie to take a nap... and John returns the favour.





	The Napping Flat

"...And on that granny  
there is a child,  
a dreaming child  
on a snoring granny  
on a cozy bed  
in a napping house,  
where everyone is sleeping..."*

Sherlock closed the book and sat in silence for a moment, as Rosie was finally drifting off to sleep. She made that little sound she always made, then hugged her bunny a bit tighter and she was out. He wished he could sleep so peacefully, even for just an hour or two, but he was still adjusting to, well, everything, still. It had been a couple of months since John and Rosie had moved in, and they were settling into a routine, but he still had nightmares. He had tried to keep it from John, but he knew, of course he knew. He was nearly nodding off in the chair when he heard the flat door open. John was home early - why? He swore under his breath, then stealthily moved from John and Rosie's room and into the front room where John was removing his boots.

"Why are you home?" Sherlock growled as fiercely as he dared.

John put his finger to his lips then pointed to the couch. Sherlock glared at him, then tried to cover a yawn, and rolled his eyes, then finally shrugged as he pulled his robe around him and shuffled over to the couch, dropping onto it as quietly as he could. John followed, whispering, "budge up." Sherlock turned to look up at him with a question in his eyes, but sat up, allowing John to sit down, and pull him gently into his lap. Sherlock froze, but then relaxed, and felt his eyes close, as John gingerly ran his fingers over his curls. 

"Can you tell me?" John whispered into his hair.

Sherlock shook his head, then shifted so he could look into John's eyes. "It's nothing. Everything. You know, just too much."

John nodded. "I know. You're very good with her. With Rosie. You know I trust you with her, don't you?"

Sherlock blinked at him.

"I wouldn't leave her with you if I didn't. I know you love her."

"I do."

"Close your eyes... 'And on that cat, there is a mouse, a slumbering mouse on a snoozing cat, on a dozing dog, on a dreaming child, on a snoring granny, on a cozy bed, in a napping house, where everyone is sleeping.'*" John smiled to himself as he heard Sherlock sigh.

"You'll stay..."

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere."

"Always?"

"Always. And forever."

**Author's Note:**

> * from "The Napping House" by Audrey and Don Wood.


End file.
